Nightmares
by miry the fox
Summary: if your dreams come true..then its a gift from god..but..if your nightmares come true..then its a curse from the devil...
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares…

Cream the rabbit was running. She was late for School. She ran across the main street, across the park , in front of some houses. She was panting, Her bags were to heavy and that made her move slowly. She ran and ran, until she saw in front of her the school's main gate. She ran towards it, and open it. She noticed that the corridors were empty. She went towards the stairs. She went up the stairs as fast as she could. She ran , until she reached a door.

She took a deep breath, and knocked the door. Her heart beating faster. She heard some footsteps coming from inside. Slowly the door opened. Her teacher was in front of her. He was a big brown racoon . He looked very angry. Cream went inside the room without looking at her teacher, but she could feel him staring at her. He closed the door and looked at her in the eyes.

" Miss Cream …you are late" He said in a very scary tone. "Sorry Sir…it won't happen again …I promise" She answered. All her classmates staring at her, emotionless. "This is the third time it happens Miss, so can you please go to the headmaster's office?" Cream's heart skipped a beat. "Pardon?" She was very nervous. "Please go to the headmaster's office now" He was loosing his patience. "But…but Sir…I have to do this exam!" She said almost crying. "Miss Cream…I've had enough patience with you… the other times I've been very kind…but…not today…so…will you go NOW?" His face was full of anger. "But…but…but.." She said desperately. He cracked. He walked slowly towards her until he was standing just in front of her body. Cream stared with horror how he slowly raised his hand onto the air. SMACK. Cream was lying on the floor. He smacked her in the face. Tears falling from her eyes.

"CREAM!…wake up!…you are going to be late for School!" Cream woke up panting. She was sweating. "Cream!…you are going to be late for School!" She looked to her bedroom's door. Her mum was staring at her. "Cream!…please prepare yourself! The bus is coming in any minute!" and with saying this she disappeared. Cream slowly stood up. "What a weird dream. It looked so real…" She raised one of her hands and touched her face in the same place were her teacher had smacked her in the dream. "So real…"

She was running. She missed the bus and thanks to this she was late for School. She ran across the main street, across the park, in front of some houses… But something was bothering her. All this situation was very familiar. She reached the main iron gate and open it. And the corridors were empty. She had a bad feeling about this. She ran towards the stairs and knocked the classroom's door. Some footsteps, an angry teacher, a conversation, pain…tears.

Cream was outside the headmaster's office. She was in shock. Her dream had came true. She knew what was going to happen. She knew she was going to be smacked on the face, but for some reason, she couldn't do anything about it. Her face was hurting. Her heart was beating faster. And her face was covered with dry tears. Inside the headmaster's office , she could see and hear her mother's voice, the headmaster's voice and her mother's boyfriend voice, Vector. She was waiting for them to come out.

After a while her mother ,followed by Vector , came out. She stared at her mum. Her mum came closer to her and whispered. "You are leaving this School…you are going to a better one…what you think?" Creams face brightened. She really hated this School and the idea of changing of School was very excited. "I think…it's the greatest idea ever!"

Ok...first chapter up believe me..in deviantart...some people said...i was eeevil and thanks to this story they have a trauma...lol... in deviantart its the whole story..but here im going to put it by chapters ;) ...anyways...excuse my gramar..i speak spanish OK?


	2. Chapter 2

OK…here is chapter 2!… hope you guys like it!

WARNING!…someone dies in this chapter!..o.0

All characters © Sega

Mrs Mary Kate © Me

Some months later she left that School and went to another one. It was very pretty and big , but a little bit old. That didn't bother her. The best part of this was that she was with her best friends. Amy , Tails and Sonic were in this School. She was in the same class that Tails and even though Sonic and Amy weren't in the same class that them , they usually got together in break time.

All was going perfect. Her teachers were very nice to her. And the best thing was that she was friends with the headmaster, Mrs. Mary Kate. Yes all was going just perfect…maybe just too perfect…

Tails was working in a new air plane in his workshop. He was working very hard on it. He had worked on that machine for some weeks and it was almost finished. "OK…just a few more things and this baby its finished" He said very excited.

Above his head was a shelf with some tools. One of them, a very big one, was just too close of the edge. Tails didn't noticed that, his mind was too focused on the air plane. Suddenly, for some strange reason, the biggest tool (the one who was at the edge of the shelf) fell. It fell on top on Tails' head. The young fox boy was lying on the floor. Bleeding. He was dead.

Cream woke up panting. Some tears coming from her eyes. "Don't worry Cream…it was just a dream" And after saying this she fell in a dreamless sleep.

August 13th and the sun was shining. Cream decided she was going to walk to School, the day was just too pretty to go in bus. She had forgotten about that horrible dream. She wanted to tell Amy and Tails about it, and how real it was .

When she arrived to School she noticed something strange in the air. Sadness. She saw many of her classmates with sad faces, but she didn't bother to ask. She was walking seeing all those faces. Until she saw something very weird. Sonic and Amy were sitting in some chairs in a corner on the School's garden. Cream could noticed that Amy was crying. She thought that maybe she was fighting with Sonic. Even though they were boyfriend and girlfriend they fought a lot, but they loved each other. Cream then noticed some very , but very weird…Sonic was crying too. That worried her. "That's strange…he never cries…" she thought. She decided to go where they were.

"hey guys!…what's going on?" They looked at her. Their eyes were red by the tears. "You…you don't know?" Amy said , her voice very low and weak. "Guys…you are scaring me…please tell me what happened" there was silence, a desperate silence. Cream's heart was beating faster and faster. Finally Sonic broke the silence. He said with a very weak voice "Tails is dead…" after saying that little tears came from his eyes. Amy started crying and hugged Sonic.

Cream was in shock. Her brain was numb. Those three words echoed in her head. She had an awful pain in her heart. She couldn't believe it. She burst out crying. She cried as loud as she could. Tears, million tears falling from her eyes and then they walked through her face.

Just one word came from her mouth. "H-how?". The hedgehogs didn't answer, they were sank in their pain. Cream was about to asked again but she heard footsteps coming from behind. She turned around. Even though she couldn't see anything thanks to all the tears in her eyes, she recognised her. It was Mrs. Mary Kate , the headmaster.

"Excuse me , but the bell rang" She said ignoring their pain and suffering. They stood up. Sonic wasn't crying anymore but he had a very melancholy look. Amy was trying to clean up the tears. They started walking towards their classes. No one said anything.

After School Cream walked towards Sonic. "Please tell me how did that happen!" Sonic looked at the ground. "I don't know really… I found him lying on the floor…the doctors said he died because he hit his head too hard…that's all I know.. sorry" and with saying this he ran at the speed of sound. But he didn't notice Cream's face. She was in shock… for second time her dream had come true…


	3. Chapter 3

OMG!..thank you for all the reviews! . !…

WARNING!…..contains blood P

Arrgh!..I feel guilty for this o …..:'( I mean…this chapter was already written when I read a review that made me feel guilty..…it wasn't a flame!…no no…but… MAAAN IM SO EEVIL!

All chars © Sega/sonicteam

Mrs Mary kate © me

Now…go on with the story!

1 year later…

Cream was a very different girl. She started to be became more lonely and more shy. She didn't talk too much, she became a very quiet person. But the worst part…she was afraid to sleep.

Even though not all her dream came true , she was very frightened.

One day she fell asleep and…

Amy was on her bedroom. She was on the phone. Apparently she was talking with Sonic. She was laughing and talking about going on a date. She was blushing.

After she finished talking with Sonic she decided to went downstairs for something to eat. She was hungry. "Man I'm starving" She went out of her bedroom and walked towards the stairs. She didn't noticed a little toy on the stairs. Her mind was fixed in food. She didn't look were she was going and without noticed it she stepped on top of the toy. She fell down the stairs. She was lying at the end of the stairs. Her body was broken. She was bleeding. She had a huge wound on the back of her head. She managed to survived by after some minutes she died of blood lost. All this thanks to a Sonic toy on the stairs…

Cream was running as fast as she could. "COME IT CAN'T COME TRUE!" she thought. It was a 13th of August. She ran until she arrived to School. "AMY!…AMY!" she shouted. She couldn't see her anywhere. "OH GOD NO!" she ran searching her friend. She was desperate. But then all of a sudden she saw Sonic. "SONIC!" she ran towards him.

"Sonic where is Amy?" She shouted. Sonic's eyes were full of tears. "oh no…" Cream thought. "I-is she d-dead?" those words hurt so much. Sonic couldn't resist it. He cried as hard as he could. It was the first time Cream saw the hero crying like that. She cried too. And he hugged him so he didn't feel so bad.

"I-I need to be alone for a while O-OK?" Sonic said sobbing. "OK" Cream answered crying. She looked as the blue blur disappeared at light speed. That was the last time Sonic the hedgehog was seen.

1 year later…

Cream didn't talk, nor laugh, nor smile. She was changed. She never talk. She became very sensible and she was always alone…always. Some people tried to be their friend but she just ignored them. She wasn't the happy girl everyone knew.. she was a very sad and depressive person .

Cream the rabbit was walking through a dark corridor. She could barely see in the darkness of the corridors. Then in front of her , she saw a figure. In was at the beginning of some stairs. She came closer. Suddenly she felt a cold shiver running through her spine. She saw in horror how in front of her was a male mongoose, but he was hanging by a Rope around his neck. His face was blue and he had a very painful expression.

Cream woke up shouting. Her mum and Vector came running to her bedroom. "sweet heart what's the matter?" Cream didn't say anything. She just stood up and ran towards her mum and hugged her. She needed that…

MUAHAHAHHAHAA!... as i always say... a fanfiction isn't a fanfiction if no one dies!…evil laughter…ok…I am a proud SONAMY fan… but..i didn't know what character kill (and..i usually kill sonic…or..knux…and shadow too.. ) yep…im known among my friends as the MURDERER!… but…stories are more interesting if someone dies..am I right?….

Gosh…thanks to this chapter…no one will read the other ones…cries


	4. Chapter 4

When she arrived at School she realised that the headmaster was waiting for her. "I need to tell you something…" She said. The headmaster went to her office and Cream followed. When they arrived there Cream sat down on a chair in front of the headmaster's table. Then the headmaster said. "You are a very good student…I'm surprised that you are still here.." She said staring at Cream . Cream didn't understand "Excuse me but what do you mean?" The headmaster kept silence. Cream noticed some photos on the walls. In them they were the headmaster and a male mongoose. Cream stared the male mongoose. It was the same mongoose from her dream. "Excuse Mrs. Mary Kate but… is he dead?"…Cream pointed at the photo of the male mongoose. Mrs. Mary Kate nodded. "yes…he was the school's headmaster once.. he was my husband… but he was killed here in the School 10 years ago. But after his dead.. every year a student with very good marks dies. Like in the case of your friends…they were very good students. I think that.. maybe he is doing a School up there with all the good students. Er… but excuse me…how did you know he died?" Cream took a deep breath and explained all about her dreams. After that Mrs Mary Kate promised to helped her and to make her feel better.

1 year later…

Cream woke up early in the morning she was very happy. She went to the kitchen to have some breakfast. "Hi mum!" she said. "Hi sweet heart" "Mum.. can I use the phone?" asked Cream while eating a toads. "er…I guess.. but….who are you going to call hun?" Cream went towards the phone and said "oh.. I'm going to call Mrs Mary Kate… I dreamed with her last night… I just wanted to tell her something" she marked Mrs. Mary Kate's number on the phone…

….but no one answered…

THE END!

SORRY FOR MAKING IT SO LONG!..OK..I KNOW THE DEATHS SUCKED BUT HEY!…I HATE KILLING CHARS I LIKE! O ANYWAYS…EXCUSE MY GRAMAR 'CAUSE I TALK SPANISH..AND YES..MRS MARY KATE DIED xD


End file.
